Firsts
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: A look into the firsts in Reid's life.


A/N: This Is Just A Quick Little One-Shot I Came Up With On The Train Ride To Work.

Summary: A look into the firsts of Reid's life. Told mostly from Reid's POV.

Firsts

_The __**first**__ time I walked my mother was right behind me recording the whole thing. This was before she became sick._

_My __**first **__word had been_ Chaucer_ which made my mother very happy. He wrote what could be known as the world's first valentine's poem and my mother used to read it to me all the time._

_On my __**first**__ day of school I was teased by the other kids for knowing a lot more than they did. I was moved up a few grades and was picked on even more. It didn't bother me though, I knew it would pay off it the long run._

_The __**first**__ time I was beat up, _that_ got to me. It was in high school and I was 11. The striped me naked and tied me to the goalpost. That was a horrible experience and I hope you never have to go through it._

_The __**first**__ time I really cried was when I was 18 and I had to send my mom away. She needed help and I knew I couldn't be there for her like I wanted to be._

_The __**first **__PhD was easy for me. And so were the ones to follow._

_The__** first**__ time I had met Jason Gideon, he had pretty much replaced my own father in my mind and played as a surrogate father to me. He had done so much for me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met your mother. He was amazing and you would've have loved him. Maybe you'll get to meet him one day._

_My __**first**__ day at the BAU was just like being back in high school. I received lots of looks and I knew people were talking about me behind my back. I was only 21 and still a kid in their eyes._

_My __**first**__ real friend, my best friend, didn't even like me at first. Your Uncle Derek thought I was just some computer with legs and a nerdy kid. After a little while I grew on him and now he's my best friend, practically a brother to me._

_My __**first**__ case was really hard for me. I had never been that close to a dead body or a crime scene. But your Uncles Derek and Aaron, as well as Gideon, helped me through it. It became a little easier after that._

_The __**first**__ time I connected with a victims' family, I felt responsible for finding the guy who killed their daughter. I did everything I could to catch the guy. The bad guy slipped into a coma and when he finally woke up years later he couldn't remember anything about his trial or the people he killed. He was sent to jail in the end and the family finally has peace._

_The__** first**__ time I laid eyes on your mother, I held my breath. I knew she was the one. The way her long blond hair flowed behind her as she walked. She had deep blue eyes and the voice of an angel. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I loved everything about her, and I still do._

_The __**first**__ birthday I actually celebrated at the BAU was a surprise. The previous two we did nothing special except for a 'Happy Birthday' thrown my way and your Aunt Penny gave me a cupcake. Your mother, Uncle Derek, and our old friend Elle had a cake for me, a silly hat, and trick candles. That was the happiest I've felt in years._

_The __**first**__ time I was alone on a case was when your mother and I went to talk to a witness and separated. It turns out the witness was the bad guy and he held me prisoner, beat me up pretty bad, and got me addicted to Dilaudid. That was also the __**first**__ time I felt helpless. I still have nightmares about it._

_The __**first**__ time I told anyone about the addiction and the nightmares, your mother was by my side every step of the way._

_The __**first**__ time I asked your mother out she eagerly said yes, causing me to smile from ear to ear._

_Our __**first**__ date was a normal one. Dinner at a nice but not too expensive restaurant and a movie at my apartment. While we were watching the movie your mother rested her head on my shoulder and I was on cloud nine. After the movie she got up to leave and I walked her to the door. We said our goodnights and I gave her a small hug. When we pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. I saw pure love looking back at me and I kissed her. She returned the kiss and the world around us melted away. All that was left was us and our kiss. We pulled apart and she smiled at me. God, I love her smile. She said goodnight again and left. I closed the door and just stood there, still feeling the warmth her body left behind. That was my __**first**__ kiss and it was pure bliss._

_The __**first**__ time I saw your mother cry was when I was in the hospital after I was infected with an anthrax-like virus. I woke in the hospital to see your Uncle Derek eating my jell-o but he informed me he had spent most of the time sharing the room with your mother. She had barely left until ten minutes before I woke up to get something to eat. She was a little upset that she wasn't the first thing I saw when I woke up but she got over it real quick when I told her I loved her for the __**first**__ time. She said it back to me and I swore those were the three best words in the English language. _

_On our __**first**__ anniversary we were away on a case but that didn't stop me from kneeling down on one knee and proposing to your mother in front of our whole team. She said yes and made me the happiest man on the planet._

_On our __**first**__ day of being husband and wife your mother told me she was pregnant with you. We both cried tears of joy._

_The birth of our __**first**__ child, you, was simultaneously the happiest and worst day of my life. When you were born, the cord was wrapped around your neck and you weren't breathing. I thought you weren't going to make it. I began to cry and comfort your mother but when we heard your cries, our hearts leapt for joy. As I held you in my arms for the __**first**__ time, I fell in love with you. You have your mother's bright golden hair and apparently my puppy-dog eyes, according to your Aunt Emily._

_The__** first**__ day you came home I decided to write this. You are currently upstairs in your room with your mother. I'm writing this because I want you to know the major events in my life, the _**firsts**_ if you may. I know you are way too young to read and understand this now but one day when you start asking these questions you'll have this to look to. I'm not only documenting the firsts in my life but starting now I will began documenting the firsts in your life as well. Shannon Elizabeth Reid, I love you so much and no matter what happens in your life just remember that you have a mother and father, as well as aunts and uncles, that love you very much and will do anything for you._

_~Daddy_

Reid finished writing as he heard his wife walk down the stairs into their living room. She sat down on the couch next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's that?" She asked sweetly, snuggling close to him.

"It's a journal. Well, more of a log." He smiled at her.

"What made you start that?"

"While the two of you were in the hospital, I was thinking back on the major events in my life and the way they impacted me. I wrote down my firsts in here and from now one I will record her firsts in here as well." He said quietly. She yawned.

"You are such a sweetheart Spence. I couldn't think of a better person to be her father." He kissed the top of her head.

"You know you're the only person in the whole wide world that calls me Spence." He told her.

"Really?" He nodded and smiled.

"I love you, Jenny Bean."

"I love you, Spence."

* * *

A/N: That You For Reading! I Hope You Enjoyed It! I Hope I Didn't Confuse Or Annoy Anyone. Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
